1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fittings for flexible tubing used in plumbing connections for water and gas, and particularly to a flexible insert for tubing having a stiffener made, at least in part, from a resilient, helical coil.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flexible tubing, such as polyethylene tubing, is used for a wide variety of applications, such as water delivery and in the delivery of natural gas. Hoses and tubes are often joined to a valve or other fixture of a water supply by a compression fitting. A great deal of stress is placed on the tubing near the point of connection, particularly from the weight of soil backfill for at least partially buried tubing. If the tubing bends at too sharp a radius, the tubing may develop cracks that deteriorate over time, causing expensive leaks. Rigid stiffeners are often used in combination with flexible tubing, particularly in combination with compression fittings, however, such rigid stiffeners exacerbate this problem. Thus, a flexible insert for tubing solving the aforementioned problems is desired.